Certain refrigerator appliances include a dispenser for directing ice from the refrigerator's ice maker and/or liquid water to the dispenser. A user can activate the dispenser to direct a flow of ice or liquid water into a cup or other container positioned within the dispenser. Liquid water directed to the dispenser is generally chilled or at an ambient temperature. However, certain refrigerator appliances also include features for dispensing heated liquid water.
Heated liquid water can be used to make certain beverages, such as coffee or tea. Refrigerators equipped to dispense heated liquid water can assist with making such beverages. However, brewing beverages with heated water can create backpressure. Such backpressure can hinder proper water flow to the dispenser and negatively affect operation of the dispenser and/or refrigerator appliance. In addition, liquid water supplied to the dispenser can be supplied at a supply pressure of a water source of the refrigerator appliance, such as a well or municipal water system. Brewing beverages with heated water at the supply pressure can be difficult due to high flow rates associated the supply pressure.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for generating heated liquid water for brewing beverages would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with features for generating heated liquid water for brewing beverages while also supplying heated liquid water at a relatively low pressure would be useful.